


Game Theory [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has Neal's best interests at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Theory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61918) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/espo)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/game-theory) | 3.7 MB | 05:24


End file.
